Ticks
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: OneShot.  My first attempt at a new style of writing not first person POV, and the idea came from a song by Brad Paisley I Wanna Check You for Ticks.  All kinds of KR fluffy goodness.


My first attempt at a non-first person POV, be gentle. I got the idea from a song, and the characters are owned by the Mouse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

"Seriously, Red, you're killing my buzz. Seriously." Those were the last words before the doors of the paddy wagon silenced his rantings. 

A hopeful teen spoke from amidst the blue uniforms, "So, what do you say we take some time away from the monster truck rally? You know just you, me and the night air."

The only person he could have been speaking to put on a thoughtful expression, "Hmm, we can't be late. Tomorrow's a school night, and you remember how upset Dad was when it wasn't a mission that kept us out past curfew." The blonde visibly shuddered before 'Red' continued, "Besides, if we go now, we'll miss the fireworks. And trust me, you don't want to miss the fireworks Ron."

"Fireworks? I didn't know there were going to be…" Then as if reality slapped him in the face, "… Oooh, those fireworks. You're right, KP, can't miss those fireworks."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him in close, "I knew you'd see things my way."

The rest of the world seemed to slow down, just to allow them this brief moment of happiness as their lips were pulled towards each other. Heaven for the two young heroes was inches away, and closing…

_**BEEP, BEEP, DA, BEEP!**_

Sirens had been wailing, monster truck engines roaring, and the crowds murmurs were close to deafening, but none of those noises had the effect of that simple little four tone alert. Her hand launched itself to her pocket to retrieve the only device that had the power to interrupt her moment of bliss, "What's the sitch, _Wade_?"

There was a bit of venom in her voice, enough to make the younger genius recoil from his screen, "Bad time?" The subtle glare from Kim caused him to change the line of discussion, "Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to sleep on the plane tonight. Dr. Acari has another problem, and like last time, he's not sure what."

"Who is our ride tonight? And have you cleared this with our parents, they usually aren't happy about me being out of the country on a school night?" Mission mode was already beginning to take root in her persona as she did a quick interrogation of the wiz.

"George, Adrena's old camera man, said he owed you for getting that trash off the air. And yes, I called both your folks and they were okay with it… well, Ron's parents didn't care as long as he made it to school tomorrow and your mom was hesitant, but after remembering what Dr. D got his hands on last time she was more than okay with it. Your dad on the other hand wasn't to happy about his 'Kimmie-cub' spending the night out, _alone_, with a boy. Even if that boy is the same boy that used to sleep in your room every other weekend."

"He still doesn't trust me? Aw man, what have we ever done for him not to trust me, I mean besides making out on the step and completely ignoring him when he opened the door, having him walk down in the morning after a long mission and seeing us asleep together on the couch, or if he came down after we woke up he caught us…" Ron didn't get a chance to finish his little fit of rambling as an elbow that belonged to his girlfriend found his ribs.

"Little ears around, don't want to corrupt Wade anymore do you?" The reality of what he was saying seemed to sink in as he blushed, "Besides, if you ever want to have a chance of getting caught again, you'll bite your tongue now." The leer in her voice was about enough to make his knees give out, but a voice clearing it's throat caused her to keep from taking things any further, "Alright Wade, when's he gonna get here."

"Well, if the satellite readings I'm looking at right now are correct, you should be able to look up about… now, and see him making his approach to the runway." As usual he was right, as he spoke the word 'now' an obviously modified Cessna passed overhead with barely a whisper. "Have fun you two, I'll have another ride set up to get you home in time for school."

As he disappeared from the screen, Ron piped, "Really, you don't have to make that your top priority. Anytime around noon would be fine."

Grabbing his hand and leading him towards the runway, Kim made her voice heard, "Ron, as much as spending time with you, _alone_, in the South American Rainforest, I would rather be able to see you more than at school and missions, if we abused our trust by skipping school to 'hang-out' in a place that is hot enough to make me want to shed clothing…" she stopped long enough for her words to take effect in the young teenaged mind of her boyfriend, in other words not long, "I wouldn't be allowed out of the house, and you would never be allowed in."

Trying to rationalize some way things could work Ron's active imagination kicked into gear, "Well you are like super stealthy, and could sneak out. And if they chip you, I'm not so bad myself after the last few trips to Japan, I could sneak in. See, they'd never know we were being all super-sneaky like, and sneaking of to sneak a sneaky ki…"

"Okay, enough of the word sneak." You could tell she'd done this a time or two before.

After she removed her hand he apologized, "Sorry, but I just realized how much fun that word is. Try it with me, sneak, sneaky, sneakyish."

"Sneakyish?" The disbelief was evident in her voice before she brought his little fantasy crashing back to earth, "Besides, my mom's a brain surgeon, my dad's a rocket scientist, and the tweebs are just too smart for their own good; working together I'm sure they could put together something that would prevent or seriously hinder our ability to…" she stopped and seemed to search for a word.

"Sneak?" was the only suggestion from the blonde.

"Fine, prevent us from _sneaking_ out or in to see each other."

"You were trying to think of another word besides sneak to use weren't you?" The cross look he got let him know he was right, "Well, you could have used: slip, steal, creep, slink, tiptoe…"

He would have kept going except for the fact it was increasingly difficult to speak with another pair of lips pressed against his own. When they finally relented their assault he was rendered speechless, "Not that I don't like finding out you pay attention at school, but now's not the time. We need to get on that plane and get some sleep, we still have a doctor to help tonight. And we _are_ going to go to school tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Thank you, Kim Possible, and…"

"Ron, Ron Stoppable. Maybe you remember me from the last dozen times we've been here?" The sarcasm was evident to everyone except the good doctor Ron was speaking to.

"It was no big, Dr Acari."

"Ah yes, you do look vaguely familiar." At this point a butterfly landed on his nose drawing his attention away from the duo of heroes, "Why hello Mr. Mason, I haven't seen you in a couple days."

Grumbling on their way back towards the pick-up spot, Ron commented, "He can recognize a butterfly and call it by name, and as far as I can tell they all look the same, but he can't remember my name, and I've _only_ been there every time you save his work from some terrible disaster."

Having heard this a few times before, Kim expertly stepped in front of him, "First off, he's not what you might call normal; second, they all _do_ look the same; third, I remember your name and that should be more than enough." She bulleted each point with a small kiss. Seeing that he'd finally calmed down, she asked, "Would you mind checking my hair for bugs? I really don't want to have things crawling all over me while I sleep on the way home."

"Sure KP, I'll check you for ticks. The only thing that will be crawling over you tonight is me." Her jaw hit the ground at his audacity, "What, I heard it in a song, figured I try it out."

The shock finally wore off as a mischievous grin spread across her face, "I think we're going to have to do a thorough search for ticks on the ride home. And, I think there's a new club I want to join before school today."

The last sound the rainforest heard from the duo before they stepped on the plane was a resounding, "BOO-YAH!"


End file.
